


Graveyard

by ncdover1285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: 100 word Drabble for the PB100 challenge on the Profound Bond server.Prompt: Graveyard
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Graveyard

Dean came back to awareness only to find himself face down in the dirt with his shoulder aching and a busting headache.

Remembering where he was and what he had been doing before he had been knocked out, yet again, he began to panic.

Panic turned to terror as he spotted the trenchcoat clad body bent at an odd angle against the headstone.

Rushing over to Cas, turning his face towards him, Dean released a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. Cas was still breathing.

“Dean,” it was quiet but he heard it, “I hate graveyards.”

“Me too.”


End file.
